The Story of Tailor Girl
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: "Bagaimana? Aku cantik seperti gadis-gadis yang ada di sebelahmu?"  Cerita tentang seorang gadis penjahit yang ingin mendapatkan cintanya dengan segala cara. Warning: Fem!Ciel. Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

Warning: AU, OOC, Chara death, Fem!Ciel

Ket: All Ciella's POV

* * *

><p><strong>The Story of Tailor Girl<strong>

* * *

><p>Namaku adalah Ciella, seorang gadis biasa berusia 18 tahun yang bekerja sebagai penjahit di pinggiran kota London. Aku sangat menyukai pekerjaanku itu, rasanya menjahit baju-baju bagus merupakan suatu kebanggaan tersendiri untukku.<p>

Aku hanya tinggal sendiri saja dan banyak para tetangga yang sering mengunjungiku, atau setidaknya hanya menyapa. Aku senang karena tidak merasa kesepian. Tempat ini sudah cocok untukku.

Saat aku sedang menjahit, kulihat ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang memasuki tokoku. Pemuda itu sangat tampan, kulitnya putih, ia juga tinggi, dan warna mata merah layaknya _ruby _itu sangat indah. Ah~ terlalu banyak kata untuk mendeskripsikan pemuda itu.

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Kenapa? Apakah aku menyukai pemuda ini pada pandangan pertama? Ah, cinta yang indah ya? Karena terpesona padanya, aku sampai tidak memperhatikan bahwa pemuda itu memanggilku.

"Ano... Nona?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ah, iya... Ada apa?" akhirnya aku sadar dari lamunanku dan bertanya balik padanya. Betapa bodohnya aku, pasti dia kemari untuk memintaku menjahit sebuah baju.

"Bisakah kau jahitkan baju ini?" tanya pemuda itu lagi dan memberikan sebuah baju berwarna hitam.

"Iya..." aku menjawabnya dan menerima baju itu.

Tuhan, aku sangat mencintai pemuda itu meski aku pertama kali melihatnya. Dia terlalu sempurna, dan aku sangat menyukainya hingga ingin memiliki dirinya.

"Berapa lama kau akan selesai menjahit?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Eh? Sekitar dua hari, aku sedang memiliki banyak pesanana." jawabku pelan.

"Kalau sudah selesai, aku akan kemari lagi." ujar pemuda itu lagi.

"Tentu..." ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan toko milikku, dan aku masih menatap kepergiannya. Seolah-olah mataku tidak bisa lepas dari sosok pemuda tampan itu. Siapa namanya? Seperti apakah gadis yang ia sukai? Pertanyaan seperti itu terus terlintas di benakku.

"Ah~ aku ingin menemuinya lagi..." gumamku sambil mulai menjahit baju yang ia berikan.

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah pagi yang cerah, ketika aku membuka tokoku sudah ada beberapa tetangga yang menyapa. Iya, mereka semua sangat baik padaku. Aku senang sekali ada orang yang baik padaku.<p>

Tapi, aku tidak melihat sosok pemuda itu. Kapankah aku bisa menemuinya lagi? Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya hingga baju miliknya sudah selesai kujahit hanya dalam hitungan jam. Setiap menjahit bajunya aku selalu teringat akan sosoknya.

Aku sedang menjahit beberapa baju yang belum selesai kujahit. Tiba-tiba saja kulihat sosok pemuda itu sedang melintas di depan tokoku. Aku senang sekali, ingin rasanya aku keluar sejenak dari toko dan memanggilnya.

Tapi, pemuda itu berjalan bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut violet tua yang memakai gaun berwarna putih. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dan pemuda itu terlihat bahagia bersama dengan gadis itu.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang menyesakkan di dadaku, sangat sakit. Aku menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan kesal.

"Siapa gadis yang ada di sebelahmu?" gumamku.

Tapi, aku harus bekerja. Aku tidak boleh terlalu terpengaruh dengan sosok mereka berdua. Tapi, tetap saja perasaanku tidak enak. Aku mengeluarkan gunting milikku dan memotong beberapa kain putih. Air mataku mengalir seiring aku menjahit ulang gaun putih itu.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya terlihat berbeda dari biasa. Hari-hari biasa yang damai berubah seketika, tampaknya ada kejadian buruk. Aku keluar dari toko dan melihat ada banyak orang berkumpul di dekat jembatan.<p>

"Ada apa?" tanyaku heran.

"Ada seorang gadis yang dibunuh." jawab salah satu tetangga.

Aku melihat mayat seorang gadis berambut violet tua yang badannya hanya ditutupi oleh kain putih. Aku terkejut melihatnya, kasihan sekali gadis itu.

Tapi rasa prihatinku langsung hilang seketika, aku melihat pemuda itu lagi. Pemuda tampan berambut hitam yang menarik perhatianku. Tak disangka ia ada di tempat seperti ini. Ingin rasanya aku menuju ke arahnya dan memanggilnya.

Tapi aku melihat sang pemuda tidak sendirian, ia bersama dengan seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang yang memakai syal merah. Gadis itu terlihat cantik, tapi wajah mereka berdua terlihat sedih.

Aku terus memperhatikan mereka berdua. Gadis berambut coklat itu seperti menghibur sang pemuda, dan pemuda itu sedikit tersenyum. Gadis berambut coklat itu terlihat cantik dengan syal merahnya. Ah~ kau menyukai tipe gadis seperti itu ya?

"Siapa gadis di sebelahmu?" gumamku lagi.

Aku tidak kuat melihat pemandangan mereka berdua itu. Aku langsung saja mengambil langkah seribu dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Aku menuju toko milikku dan segera duduk sambil mengasah guntingku. Aku mengasahnya hingga cukup tajam untuk memotong kain-kain yang akan kujahit. Iya, aku harus fokus dengan pekerjaanku.

* * *

><p>Tampaknya keadaan di kota sedang kacau, mungkin terjadi kasus pembunuhan berantai. Beberapa tetangga bergegas melihat kejadian itu, aku juga segera pergi melihat tempat kejadian.<p>

Seorang gadis berambut coklat itu tewas terbunuh. Banyak orang yang menyayangkan gadis itu tewas dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Kulihat ia seperti ditikam langsung tepat di jantungnya, sama seperti korban sebelumnya.

"Sudah dua kali hal seperti ini terjadi." ujar seseorang.

"Hei, serahkan saja kepada polisi." ujar orang lain.

"Aku yakin pasti ini pembunuhan berantai!" seru seseorang.

Aku hanya mendengarkan mereka saja membicarakan mengenai kematian dua orang gadis belakangan ini. Aku merasa sudah cukup mendengar celotehan beberapa tetangga mengenai dua gadis itu, aku ingin kembali ke toko dan melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

Tapi, aku melihat sosok pemuda itu lagi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih. Kenapa dia selalu memasang ekspresi seperti itu? Dan kuperhatikan lagi disampingnya ada seorang gadis berambut ikal pirang.

Apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan? Ia bersama dengan seorang gadis yang umurnya tampak jauh darinya. Dia tidak memiliki batas ya? Asalkan wanita ia akan mendekatinya.

"Siapa gadis yang ada di sebelahmu?" gumamku.

Aku melihat pemuda itu membelikan sang gadis atau lebih tepat kubilang anak perempuan itu sebuah jepitan berwarna kuning. Sangat cocok dengan rambut pirang anak itu. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya, aku langsung saja pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

.

.

.

Aku sudah sampai di tokoku, aku harus fokus dengan pekerjaanku. Masih ada beberapa baju yang belum aku selesaikan. Aku mengeluarkan gunting milikku yang selalu kubawa dan mulai memotong beberapa kain.

Aneh, ini hanya perasaanku atau warna guntingku mulai berubah ya? Warnanya tidak perak lagi, melainkan sedikit ada bercak bewarna merah. Tapi, apa peduliku? Aku harus fokus dengan pekerjaanku.

* * *

><p>Keesokannya kudengar sebuah kasus terjadi lagi. Aku keluar sejenak dari tokoku dan melihat ke tempat kejadian yang tidak jauh dari tokoku. Seorang anak perempuan berambut ikal pirang yang kali ini tewas terbunuh. Kasihan sekali anak itu.<p>

"Ya ampun, kasihan anak itu." gumam seseorang.

"Ia masih kecil, tapi sudah harus terbunuh." ujar orang lain.

Iya, banyak yang bersimpati terhadap kematian anak perempuan itu. Kulihat ada sosok pemuda berambut hitam itu, wajahnya terlihat lebih sedih dari yang kemarin. Aku melihat ke sebelahnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Aku memberanikan diri menghampirinya.

"Hai..." sapaku malu.

Pemuda itu sedikit tidak memperhatikanku, seolah-olah pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana. Aku berusaha menyapa pemuda itu dan pemuda itu menoleh ke arahku. Meski sedang sedih, wajahnya itu tetap saja tampan.

"Ah? Hai..." jawabnya pelan. "Tapi maaf, kau ini siapa?"

'DEG'

Apa yang dia katakan barusan? Kata-kata itu seolah menusukku dari belakang, sangat menyakitkan. Aku tahu aku hanya orang asing baginya, tapi masa ia mudah melupakanku? Aku merasa sedikit kesal padanya.

"Aku adalah Ciella, pemilik toko jahit disini." ujarku sambil menunjuk ke arah tokoku.

"Ah, iya... Beberapa hari yang lalu aku datang ke tokomu, kan?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Iya. Bajumu sudah selesai kujahit. Akan aku ambilkan."

"Nanti saja... Aku sedang tidak merasa baikan hari ini."

"Eh?"

Pemuda itu langsung saja meninggalkanku sendiri, sebelum ia pergi jauh aku langsung menyusulnya dan memegang ujung bajunya. Ia sedikit terkejut dan menoleh ke arahku dengan bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ano... Bisakah aku menemuimu di dekat jembatan nanti malam jam sembilan?" tanyaku dengan wajah memerah.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan memberikan baju yang sudah selesai kujahit."

Pemuda itu menatapku sekilas, apakah aku terlihat aneh? Aku harap aku tidak terlihat aneh di matanya. Jantungku terus berdetak kencang saat ia menatapku tanpa berbicara. Aku melirik ke arahnya, mata biruku bertemu dengan mata merahnya.

"Baiklah..." ia langsung pergi setelah melepaskan tanganku yang menggengam ujung bajunya.

Aku menatap kepergian pemuda itu. Kami akan bertemu nanti malam. Malam ini pasti menyenangkan. Aku segera pulang menuju tokoku dan segera bersiap-siap, melanjutkan pekerjaan menjahit beberapa baju.

.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti malam, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Akhirnya aku selesai menjahit baju. Aku memperhatikan gaun putih yang kupegang, aku hanya menyeringai kecil saja.

Aku langsung mengganti bajuku dengan gaun putih itu, lalu mengambil syal merah yang sudah kujahit ulang dan kulingkarkan di leherku serta jepitan kuning yang langsung kukenakan di rambutku.

"Bagaimana? Aku cantik seperti gadis-gadis yang kau sukai?" gumamku sambil menyeringai.

* * *

><p>Waktu berlalu cepat dan sudah hampir pukul sembilan malam. Aku langsung membawa baju hitam milik pemuda itu yang sudah selesai kujahit dan keluar dari toko menuju jembatan itu.<p>

Kali ini aku yakin pemuda itu akan menyukaiku. Iya, aku sudah seperti gadis-gadis manis yang ada di sebelah pemuda itu. Aku yakin ia akan jatuh cinta denganku juga.

Aku berjalan perlahan menuju jembatan itu dan kulihat sosok pemuda itu sudah berada di jembatan. Aku senang ia menepati janji kami. Aku langsung saja menuju ke arah pemuda itu.

"Hai..." sapaku.

Pemuda itu menoleh ke arahku, kulihat wajahnya berubah drastis. Tadinya pemuda itu seperti sedang melamun sekarang ia takjub melihat penampilanku. Bagaimana? Aku sudah susah payah tampil cantik untuknya.

"Kau..." gumamnya heran.

"Aku cantik kan? Sama seperti gadis-gadis yang selalu ada di sampingmu." ujarku.

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku... sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku sudah menyukaimu..."

Duh, akhirnya aku berhasil mengatakannya. Mungkin ia tidak akan memperhatikan diriku yang sebelumnya, tapi sekarang ia pasti akan memperhatikanku dan jatuh cinta padaku. Ternyata usahaku selama ini tidak sia-sia.

"Maaf, aku sudah tidak bisa menyukai seseorang lagi." ujarnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan suara keras.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah kehilangan istriku dan kedua anakku. Mana mungkin aku bisa menyukai orang lain?"

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Hanya karena ia kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi ia tidak mau jatuh cinta... padaku? Apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu?

"Tapi, kenapa? Aku sudah cantik seperti mereka!" seruku berusaha menahan tangisku. Aku merasa sangat kecewa, pemuda itu tetap tidak tertarik padaku.

"Kau..." pemuda itu berjalan mendekatiku, aku berjalan mundur hingga kakiku tidak bisa bergerak dan kini ia berada di hadapanku. "Kau memakai gaun putih yang sama dengan istriku, memakai syal merah yang sama dengan anak pertamaku dan jepitan kuning yang sama dengan anak keduaku."

Aku terdiam saja dan sedetik kemudian aku menyeringai. Aku memperhatikan pemuda itu lagi. Aku langsung sedikit menjauh darinya seraya memainkan rambut panjang kelabuku.

"Aku cantik sama seperti mereka kan?" tanyaku lagi yang tetap menyeringai.

"Jangan-jangan kau..." gumamnya.

"Iya... Akulah orang di balik kekacauan akhir-akhir ini. Akulah yang membunuh mereka semua!"

Kulihat pemuda itu sangat shock, ia langsung menjauh dariku. Aku memperhatikan pemuda itu yang ingin menjauh, langsung saja aku mendekatinya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kumohon, cintai aku juga..." bisikku.

"Dari awal kubilang tidak bisa. Dan begitu mengetahui kaulah yang membunuh mereka, aku semakin tidak bisa mencintaimu!" serunya sambil melepaskan pelukanku.

Aku merasa kesal. Pemuda itu masih setia dengan istri dan kedua anaknya. Padahal mereka semua sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku sangat kesal, ia tidak bisa mencintaiku padahal aku sudah cantik seperti mereka.

Entah apa yang merasuki diriku. Aku mengeluarkan gunting milikku dari balik gaun putih yang kupakai. Aku langsung mendekati pemuda itu dan menusukkan gunting itu ke arah jantungnya.

"AAHH!" jerit pemuda itu dan ia jatuh tersungkur.

Aku langsung saja meninggalkan jembatan itu, meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian di sana. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa sakit juga melihatnya jatuh tersungkur atas perbuatanku. Selama ini aku baik-baik saja dengan membunuh ketiga gadis itu.

.

.

.

Aku sudah sampai di toko milikku, aku langsung mengeluarkan gunting milikku dan segera mengeluarkan beberapa kain yang kumiliki. Aku memotong kain-kain itu dengan cepat dan akan menjahitnya.

"Hahaha... Aku akan membuat baju yang bisa membuatmu berpikir akulah gadis yang paling cantik!" ujarku sambil tertawa.

Aku menjahit kain-kain itu dengan gunting milikku yang masih ada bercak darah pemuda itu. Aku akan membuat gaun yang bagus untukku dan ia akan menyukainya.

Saat aku asyik membuat sebuah gaun, ada yang aneh. Tiba-tiba saja pintu tokoku terbuka dan aku kaget melihat siapa yang ada di depan pintu. Itu adalah pemuda tadi, pemuda yang kucintai.

Kenapa? Seharusnya ia sudah mati karena terkena tusukan guntingku? Dia masih hidup? Aku berjalan mundur ke belakang ketika pemuda itu mulai mendekatiku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau masih ada?" tanyaku.

"Aku... aku... memang akan mati... Tapi, aku... akan membawamu juga..." gumam pemuda itu dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Kulihat ke arah bajunya, aku tidak menikam pemuda itu tepat di jantungnya. Makanya ia masih bisa hidup, tapi aku yakin dengan luka seperti itu ia juga akan tewas.

"Akan... kubuat... kau... menyesal... Ciella..." gumamnya dan ia mengeluarkan pisau yang ada di balik bajunya.

Entah darimana ia mendapatkan pisau itu. Badanku terasa kaku, aku tidak bisa bergerak. Apa aku takut dengannya sekarang?

"Tidak... Jangan mendekat!" seruku.

Pemuda itu semakin mendekatiku meski ia berada dalam kondisi sekarat. Ia berhasil mendekatiku dan langsung menikam jantungku dengan pisau.

"KYAAA!" jeritku.

Tapi, sebelum aku tewas aku mengeluarkan guntingku dan menusuk ke arah jantungnya juga. Kali ini tepat sasaran. Pemuda itu langsung ambruk di hadapanku, demikian juga diriku. Pandangan mataku berkunang-kunang, rasanya badanku sakit semua.

Kulirik sekilas pemuda itu telah tewas, berarti waktuku juga akan tiba. Tapi, aku tetap senang. Karena pemuda itu masih bisa menyebut namaku. Itu artinya ia memikirkanku, bukan? Atau ia mencintaiku? Tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaanku dan aku tidak mendengar jawabannya karena mataku sudah tertutup untuk selamanya.

**The End**

A/N: Akhirnya aku selesai mengetik fic ketiga dalam projek " Seven Deadly Sins" milikku. Gomen, kalau alurnya kecepatan atau membingungkan. Tapi, aku dengan senang hati menerima review dari minna-san...^^


End file.
